INFIELMENTE MIO
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando le pregunté si había alguien más negarlo?... Por qué llegar a este momento de tanta amargura y desconsuelo ¿Por qué?... Y después de meditarlo mi decisión estaba tomada "No tenía caso seguir a su lado"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todas…**_

_**Se que deben estar pensando "Que le pasa a esta que en lugar de actualiza Un ángel en la obscuridad se pone a subir otras cosas", pero déjenme decirle que el siguiente capitulo de ese UA ya casi esta listo, solo que me falta un poquito… **_

_**Pero mientras estoy en eso me gustaría compartir esta historia con ustedes de antemano quiero aclarar que no es mía si no de otra colega **__**Magali Sauceda**__**… ah y los personajes como ya saben son creación de Naoko T… **_

_**Ojala la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice, otra cosa no quise modificar nada más que los nombres así que si hayan incongruencias no son mi culpa…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**INFIELMENTE MÍO **_

**_._**

Me casé completamente enamorada, llena de ilusiones con proyectos a futuro… éramos jóvenes, con inexperiencia pero con todas las ganas de  
formar una familia… juntos, nos sentíamos felices, más enamorados que nunca. Realmente cuando sabes que ese amor es verdadero, incondicional, hermoso, por el cual lo entregas todo.

Muchas veces los padres se oponen cuando les comunicas _"¡Me quiero casar!", _sobre todo cuando eres joven, y lo primero que te preguntan es _"¿Por qué… ya metiste las patas verdad?"_, a veces no entienden que es porque amas… porque deseas compartir tu vida con la persona que tu has escogido, porque se entienden de maravilla, porque juntos se sienten, importantes, se sienten únicos. A veces nuestros padres se olvidan de que también fueron jóvenes… y que con el mismo ímpetu que tenemos ahora nosotros quizás ellos también empezaron…

Y bueno, ahora tengo diez años compartiéndome vida junto a Seiya, lo adoro, porque es el hombre más bueno y puro sobre la tierra, me encanta todo él, mis amigas me envidiaban porque era bueno es guapísimo, atento, caballeroso, educado, galante, y todas esas cosas que una sueña con su pareja… a lo que llamamos _"el hombre ideal"_, además; de que no pueden creer que él era virgen cuando nos casamos…. Normalmente eso no se da en un hombre.

Bueno lo que pasa es que nos conocimos muy jóvenes él 16 y yo 15 años…. Así que no hubo tiempo de que el probara el sexo con otras mujeres como suelen hacer muchos hombres antes de casarse, que según esto para tener experiencia y enseñarle a su pareja o tienen oportunidad de tener muchas novias y con alguna de ellas sucede su primera vez… así que me sentí feliz de que pasara nuestra primera vez juntos, y aprender poco a poco la magia, la pasión, y la sensualidad del amor…

El comienzo fue muy difícil, pues indudablemente aprendimos que nuestros padres tenían razón cuando nos decían que éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos, pues… no te lo impiden porque no entiendan que se aman, sino porque tienen más experiencia y no te hablan claro… No te dicen lo que en realidad es que no tienes trabajo ni estudios suficientes para poder solventar las necesidades de una familia, ni si quiera las necesidades básicas…. Así que tuvimos que trabajar de noche y estudiar de día, y descansar como se podía… porque era difícil salir adelante.

Era de verdad muy difícil, a veces los sueños no llegaban a realizarse, se fracturaban y se hacían añicos como un vaso de cristal… Ahora lo recuerdo y mis lágrimas brotan de tristeza… porque quería seguir viviendo igual que como cuando estaba en casa con mis padres, y no me importaba si había dinero en casa para comer, no era consiente de ello, solo pedía y comía o abría la puerta del refrigerador para tomar mi postre favorito, o pedía dinero para comprar ropa, y todo eso no lo valoraba, cuando nos casamos era todo diferente… abría mi refrigerador en mi propia casa y solo había dos litros de leche y huevos, apenas lo esencial para sobrevivir….que tristeza no valorar lo que te dan tus padres, y querer hacer las cosas porque piensas que con amor todo estará bien… pero lamentablemente de amor no puedes sobrevivir, así que solo esperaba que en verdad el amor que sentía por Seiya tuviera raíces  
fuertes y profundas para soportar lo que vendría…

Nunca dudé del amor que nos teníamos, pero si de la economía que compartíamos, y sentía miedo de enfrentarme a una situación que desconocía, como lo era vivir limitada… Luchábamos día a día porque nuestros padres no se dieran cuenta de las necesidades que teníamos y de alguna manera oír el bello cántico que es y seguirá siendo normal en mi familia de decir, _"te lo dije"_... Así que hacíamos lo inevitable para que no se dieran cuenta de la situación que vivíamos, pero fue en vano todo porque obviamente se daban cuenta de la situación… así que no nos quedó más remedio que recibir ayuda de nuestros padres y tragarnos nuestro orgullo… pero eso si, la condición era seguir estudiando y nada de embarazos… pero es ahí cuando surgió el verdadero drama, porque para lo que nuestros padres era un drama, para nosotros fue una grandísima bendición…

Empecé a sentir grandes molestias de ascos, mareos y mi estado de ánimo tan sensible… era evidente que estaba _¡¡embarazada!!_... pero era lógico que como primeriza, ni la más mínima idea de que lo estaba... Así que con todo y malestares sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Seiya porque no quería que se preocupara.

Pensé que quizás podría ser la falta de alimento, o el estrés de tantas carencias que teníamos, los exámenes finales de la escuela para graduarme, el trabajo, mis padres, la casa, la comida, el dinero, la limpieza, etc. Pensé todo será más tranquilo en 30 días, en un mes me habré titulado y podré estar más tranquila, solo trabajaré por las tardes y Seiya y yo tendremos más tiempo para poder estar juntos, pues teníamos meses de solo casi saludarnos como dos desconocidos, y apenas teníamos tiempo por las noches para hacer el amor y decirnos cuanto nos amábamos, nos extrañábamos y decirnos que pronto pasaría el tiempo y que disfrutaríamos más de nuestro matrimonio, pues llegábamos rendidos de cansancio... anhelaba tener un momentito de descanso de dormir plácidamente como un domingo en casa de mis padres con mi almohada de plumas de ganso, y solo apretar el interphone para que me subieran tu juguito de naranja recién hechicito... Pero no, ya no estaba con mis padres y ese anhelo era demasiado para mi, pero me sentía contenta de estar al hombre amado y no me arrepentía de haber cambiado lujos viajes, carro, alhajas, por estar al lado de mi querido Seiya…

Pero él día que imaginaba estar tan plácidamente me sentí terriblemente mal, fui a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche exquisitamente fría, cuando el estómago se me revolvió terriblemente y devolví todo, completamente todo, en el instante, _¿que me pasaba?_ _Me sentía tan mal…_ Ese día me titulaba, no podía faltar, así que hice un esfuerzo me arreglé y fui a mi graduación, ya estaba mi querido Seiya, siempre tan puntual, junto a sus padres, y los míos… todos salió de maravilla, bueno casi todo, porque después del desayuno me sucedió lo mismo, me sentía terriblemente mal, y sentía que podía ser descubierta pues ya no podría disimular más…

Finalmente todo terminó, me titulé con excelentes calificaciones y mis padres lloraron al escuchar mi nombre en la mención honorífica, era una  
gran sorpresa para ellos, pues quizás pensaron que con otras obligaciones quizás había terminado mi carrera por casualidad, pero no era así, realmente me esforcé porque sabía que ellos ya no tenían obligación de pagarme una escuela tan cara, al haberme casado, ahora el responsable era Seiya, pero no alcanzaba ¡ni hablar!... Creo que mis padres se sintieron muy satisfechos, finalmente había terminado mi carrera.

Nos fuimos a casa y Seiya me pregunto que me pasaba, pues a pesar de que todo había salido de maravilla el notaba que no estaba contenta, pero no era así, lo que pasa es que me sentía terriblemente mal...

– **Nada, nada amor, solo que pensé que no llegaría este día, ¡pero claro que estoy feliz! –**

Nuevamente me cuestionaba... **– ¿En verdad Serena… estás feliz? –**

– **Si amor, lo que pasa es que estos últimos días me he sentido muy cansada, es todo... Tu sabes, la tesis, los exámenes finales, la casa, en verdad me siento cansada... y quizás deba tener una infección en el estómago pues desde hace un para de días he sentido náuseas y malestares... – **

– **Bombón, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho? Mañana iremos al doctor no me gustaría que te pasara nada –**

Al día siguiente me levanté con mejor ánimo, así que hice algunas actividades, por la tarde me fui como siempre a trabajar pero no pude  
terminar el día porque realmente me sentía fatal, náuseas, mareos, vómito... así que terminé por hablarle a Seiya por teléfono...

– **¿Amor? –**

– **Si mi nena, cómo te has sentido cariño, que bueno que me llamas, en este momento te iba a llamar, ¿cómo sigues? –**

– **Fatal, en verdad me siento mal... ya pedí permiso de salir, ¿puedes venir por mí? –**

– **Serena, entonces no son simples malestares ¿verdad? –**

– **No, mi amor, no quería preocuparte pero… –**

– **Está bien, salgo en este momento para allá –**

Finalmente llegamos al doctor y Seiya me abrazaba y me hacía cariños como si fuera una niña desvalida... mientras el doctor me hacía las preguntas de rutina.

– **Señora Kou dígame usted, ¿Qué molestias ha sentido? – **

– **Pues verá doctor hace un par de días he sentido malestar estomacal, náuseas, vómito – **

– **¿Alguna otra cosa? – **

Antes de contestarle me dieron ganas de darle un coscorrón, como me preguntaba si alguna otra cosas, si con eso me sentía fatal.

– **Pues mucho cansancio –**

– **Bueno Señora Kou, recuéstese por favor –**

Comenzó a auscultarme el vientre, escuchaba mi corazón. Me tomaba el pulso, me veía los ojos en fin. Mientras que Seiya solo observaba; de repente su pregunta hizo que el corazón me diera un gran vuelco.

– **Señora Kou, ¿cual es la última fecha de su menstruación? –**

Y hubo un gran silencio…

– **Bueno este me parece que hace casi dos meses – **

Y Seiya me volteó a ver con unos grandes ojos de sorpresa.

– **¿A estado usted últimamente bajo presión o estrés? – **

– **Sí, doctor mucha, es que me acabo de graduar, y el trabajo, la tesis en fin, creo que si he estado muy estresada, y en otras ocasiones se me ha retrasado mi periodo por lo mismo, sabes soy muy aprensiva –**

– **Señora debe aprender a mantener la calma, hágase estos análisis, y ya mañana veremos que es lo que pasa –**

– **Doctor pero no es grave lo que tiene mi esposa ¿verdad? – **

Pregunto Seiya

– **No Licenciado pero… debo hacerle algunos estudios antes de darles mi diagnostico por ahora es precipitado decirles no me gustaría dar un mal diagnóstico –**

Al día siguiente fuimos muy temprano por el resultado de los análisis, los llevamos al doctor.

– **Pasen... adelante –** dijo el doctor **– Tomen asiento – **

Los dos, tomados de la mano viendo fijamente el sobre de los resultados y un silencio absoluto... Hasta que el doctor después de observarlo dijo.

– **Pues bien hay un detalle aquí que me inquieta, tiene usted un segundo grado de anemia, así que vamos a darle algunas vitaminas para que este fuerte y sana pues el bebe que viene en camino lo necesita – **

Seiya y yo nos miramos, nos abrazamos, y con lágrimas en los ojos nos dimos un beso... ¡Vaya noticia! Finalmente salimos del consultorio nos sentíamos felices, aunque un poco temerosos, pues la situación económica no estaba muy bien que digamos y bueno las mal pasadas que me deba al no comer sanamente había sido clave para desarrollar la anemia, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a Seiya.

Fue difícil comunicarles a mis padres que estaba embarazada, pues sabía que no les daría mucho gusto y no por el bebe en si, sino porque estaba segura de que me dirían que era una inconsciente, pues la situación económica que vivíamos no era lo suficientemente buena como para tener un bebe ahora... me sentía mal por ello, pues teniendo ya una carrera, mención honorífica y un título, a veces de que te sirve si la gente no te da una oportunidad de salir adelante con los conocimientos que tienes... no entiendo como siempre en los periódicos sale un anuncio pidiendo gente con experiencia, de donde diablos quieren que uno saque experiencia ¡si no lo dejan trabajar!.... pero en fin tenía que estar preparada para la letanía.

Así que pues por más que evitaba lo inevitable sucedió mis padres se dieron cuenta del embarazo y efectivamente la regañada que nos dieron aún más nos frustro... Seiya siempre me decía que todo estaría bien, día a día y mes a mes todos los días él, llegaba tardísimo, pues doblaba turnos en el hotel donde trabajaba para poder sostener nuestro hogar, pues los planes que tenía yo de trabajar se vinieron abajo tras la noticia de que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo así que después de 5 meses de trabajo tuve que renunciar y quedarme en casa... así que me dediqué ha hacerle toda su ropa a mi bebe y a tratar de pasar el término de mi embarazo lo más tranquila posible...

La relación entre Seiya y yo era realmente hermosa, él era una amor conmigo, y nos llevábamos excelentemente bien, la comunicación era extraordinaria, siempre preocupado por mi.... demostrándome día a día su cariño, su amor, y bueno a veces pienso que también de alguna manera me agradecía el que estuviéramos juntos porque lo poco que me podía dar era con gran sacrificio, cuando yo estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas, y eso se lo reconozco siempre desviviéndose por mi.

Pasaba el tiempo y mi pancita cada vez crecía más, Seiya le cantaba al bebe cerca del ombligo, le hablaba constantemente, día a día le ponía los audífonos a mi gran panza con música relajante, o clásica, le contaba cuentos al bebe, en fin, era todo ¡maravilloso!... era un bebe tan esperado... tan deseado... siempre le decía mi pequeña... _"estoy seguro de que eres mi pequeña"_.

Finalmente llegó el día esperado...

Comencé con malestares por la noche así que le llamamos al doctor. Y nos fuimos al hospital, pasaron las horas, yo solo miraba en el reloj el transcurrir una y otra ora más y los dolores que sentía cada vez eran más fuertes... llegó un momento que pensé que no soportaría más, pero trataba de tranquilizarme, demás mi querido Seiya, siempre a mi lado, me tomaba de la mano, me acariciaba el cabello, me decía que me amaba, que era todo para él, que me agradecía todos los momentos bellos que había pasado a su lado que era su empuje, el motor de su vida, y que ahora el bebe que ya estaba por nacer que sería todo para nosotros, que lucharíamos juntos por el... lo último que me dijo antes de entrar a la sala de partos fue.

– **Serena, quiero que sepas que te adoro. Y que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase... – **

Mientras yo derramaba una lágrima, que el suavemente limpio... En lo que me preparaban en la sala de partos, Seiya se vestiría con ropa esterilizada para apoyarme durante el parto... así que mientras recorría mi camilla por algunos pasillos pensaba _"¡Oh Dios mío! te pido que me des la fuerza necesaria para poder traer a mi hijo a este mundo con bien... no permitas que decaiga, gracias por todo lo bueno que me has dado, gracias por permitir que mi embarazo llegar a un buen término, permíteme despedirme ahora de mi embarazo y sentir dentro de mi por última vez a mi bebe que con gusto lo he cargado en mi vientre donde se ha encontrado protegido y lleno amor, cuídame y protégeme, permíteme ser una buena madre guíame para poder lograrlo"._

El apoyo que me dio Seiya durante el momento de dar a luz, realmente es indescriptible, me dio ánimos minuto a minuto hasta que nació nuestro bebe... cuando escuché una voz que dijo: ¡Es una niña! Seiya tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos y me la puso en mi regazo para poder besarla, nos abrazamos los tres y lloramos de alegría, fue un momento tan especial, pero después de ese momento todo se me oscureció... y comencé a sentir falta de oxígeno, a lo lejos solo escuchaba decir al doctor

– **¡Que salga el señor Kou...! –**

Sentía que me iba por un túnel largo, pero mientras caía por ese túnel recordé a mi bebe, no podía dejarme vencer así y Seiya… ¡el gran amor de mi vida! ¿Cómo dejarlos ahora?, ¡no...! ¡Por favor Dios mío! ¡Se que estás ahí...! ¡Permíteme vivir! ¡Por favor, quiero vivir!

Escuchaba a lo lejos decir a Seiya.

– **¡No saldré déjeme estar aquí...! ¡¡Serena!!, Serena, no me hagas esto por favor **–

Mientras lloraba desesperadamente... de pronto una luz enorme sentía en mis ojos, cálida y que me rodeaba todo el cuerpo después de unos instantes, la voz de Seiya me hizo respirar nuevamente con una gran exhalación...

Quedé desmayada, no se cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando reaccioné ya estaba en mi habitación; exhausta con un intenso frío que recorría todo mi cuerpo haciéndome tiritar los dientes, pero Seiya estaba junto a mi, acariciándome los cabellos… y cuándo lo miré me dijo.

– **¡Que gran susto me has dado! Mi vida… no se que haría sin ti –**

Le sonreí y le dije.

– **Mi amor, no permitiré que la vida me separe de ti, no ahora! Pero dime ¿Cómo esta el bebe? – **

– **¡En perfectas condiciones! ¡Linda y preciosa como tú! –**

Me sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, tanto, que tenía miedo. Tanto sufrimos y tantas cosas pasamos para llegar a este punto… tener un hijo es parte de un sueño dorado, parte de la culminación de la mujer, dar vida… Y ver en carne viva la prolongación de tu amor en un hijo, era maravilloso.

Era realmente hermoso ver a nuestra hija crecer, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primera sonrisa, en fin todo era perfecto. Poco a poco Seiya iba destacando en el trabajo, pareciera que Hikari, nuestra hija, le hubiera dado cuerda para no parar y sobresalir con todo ímpetu. Pero lo más importante era que cada vez nos sentíamos más enamorados…

Bueno eso creía.

No me di cuenta de que cada día que había pasado me dedique a ser madre, y casi por completo me olvidé de mi adorado Seiya, era cariñosa, siempre buscando cocinarle lo que a él le agradaba… tenía sus ropa limpia, impecablemente planchada, la casa era un espejo, todo parecía estar bien…

Pero no era así, porque me olvidé de ser su amante, su confidente, su amiga, su mujer. Y sólo era su esposa y la madre de su hija… Me olvidé de mi aspecto personal, de que él me encontrara ¡¡¡perfumada, arreglada, esplendorosa!!! Cómo antes de que llegara Hikari…

Habían pasado casi siete años, y no había querido tener más hijos porque mi niña llenaba todas mis esperanzas, porque la economía hasta ese momento no lo había permitido…

Pero cuando festejamos nuestro séptimo aniversario todo cambió drásticamente… pues Seiya se convirtió en Gerente general de un grandioso hotel, el mejor de Japón, así que tuvimos que dejar nuestra ciudad natal, y cambiarnos de residencia, fue muy difícil dejar a la familia, a los amigos, a la gente, tantas cosas. Partir fue unos de los momentos más triste de toda mi vida, porque nunca sabes si ese nuevo inicio tendrá regreso a tu ciudad… así que tuve que acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida…

Seiya trabajaba incansablemente y parecía que nuestra relación poco a poco comenzaba a distanciarse… No me quería dar cuenta de ello y pensaba que era porque tenía demasiado trabajo, la casa comenzó a estar distinta, podía comprarme prácticamente lo que me gustaba, no había más escasez económica, pero yo había cambiado… Deje de ser jovial… ya no era aquella jovencita coqueta y sensual con la que Seiya se había casado… al ser madre me olvidé de todo eso… pensé que nada nos separaría pues ya estábamos casados…

Hasta que después de meses de mi nueva vida comencé a darme cuenta que Seiya no era el mismo… Cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de que hablábamos menos, de que ya no me decía que lucía hermosa, se enojaba con frecuencia cuando estaba en casa, o salíamos… No era tolerante con Hikari.

– **¿Por qué eres así? – **le dije en una ocasión** – ¿Te pasa algo? –**

– **¿Así cómo? – **

Me respondió gritando.

– **Seiya, que pasa contigo, tenemos casi un año que llegamos a esta ciudad y has cambiado –**

– **Tú también has cambiado contestó, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo – **

– **¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?** – le dije mirándolo a los ojos,

– **No se, no lo se – **

Me pregunté ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? tenía un terrible presentimiento, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, y un inmenso hueco en el estómago... esa actitud… esa actitud jamás la había visto en Seiya… dejé esa plática inconclusa pues debía acostar Hikari, finalmente en ese momento creo que fue lo mejor para no hacer una discusión de ese momento, pues los ánimos estaban bastante subidos, creo que a veces, es mejor callar. Además pensaba tantas cosas…

Llevé a su recamara a Hikari y se durmió. Al entrar a nuestra habitación Seiya se estaba arreglando, entonces le pregunte.

– **¿Vamos a salir amor? –**

– **¿Salir? No... Saldré solo yo... –** fue su respuesta.

– **¡Ah! Ok, ¿a dónde irás? – **

– **Con mi jefe saldremos a tomar una copa –**

No se porque sentí que no me decía la verdad… Oh Dios, no quería pensar mal ¿Por qué presentía algo malo?... cuando se fue inmediatamente hice una llamada a la esposa de su jefe, con la que afortunadamente llevaba una excelente relación… Sin preguntarle nada me dijo.

**-¿Cómo ves Serena? que ahora se fueron sin nosotras otra vez –**

– **Pues si –** le dije **– Ya ves, quizás hablarán de algunos proyectos – **

– **¿Crees? – **

– **Pues si supongo… o ¿no? – **

– **Pues eso espero porque Yaten es un infeliz –**

– **¿Cómo? Ay no me digas eso, si se ve que se llevan muy bien –**

– **No es así Serena, las apariencias a veces engañan, pero mira ya tenemos un tiempo de conocernos y quisiera contarte algunas cosas, yo tengo 5 años viajando con Yaten, casi desde que nos casamos es por eso que no tengo muchas amigas, no frecuento a nadie, pero si quisiera platicar contigo para que no te pase lo que a mi. Dime, ¿puedes mañana? –**

– **¡Claro! – **Lecontesté

– **Bueno, nos vemos para desayunar está bien… paso por ti **

– **Si te espero, bye – **

Colgué el teléfono y me quede aún más angustiada que antes, que referencias me daba de su marido… Era el jefe de mi esposo, ¿Qué me querría decir?... me quedé dormida pensando.

Cuando desperté eran la 3:00 de la mañana… y Seiya no había llegado, se había ido a las 9:00 de la noche. Le hablé al celular y no contestaba. Oh Dios espero que no le pasé nada, casi después de que colgué el teléfono llegó.

– **¡mi amor!, que bueno que llegaste, estaba preocupada, ¿cómo te fue? –**

– **Bien, amor bien… Se nos fue el tiempo rapidísimo pero ya mañana platicaremos –**

– **Por supuesto – **

Yo no le dije nada de lo que Minako me había dicho acerca de Yaten, me tomó de la mano y me dijo.

– **Ven… acércate –**

Me beso tan apasionadamente como hacía años que no me besaba y me hizo el amor con tal desesperación, que me hizo estremecer disipando todas mis dudas. En ese momento pensé _"no pueden estar las cosas mal… ¡Estoy equivocada!_

Al día siguiente se fue muy temprano, y me dijo.

– **No me esperes me iré a comer con Yaten –**

– **Con ¿Yeten? –** pregunté

– **Si, ¿por que te extrañas? – **

– **Pues es que siempre le dices jefe… y bueno se me hizo raro que le llamaras por su nombre… – **

–**Si, lo que pasa es que ayer hablamos mucho, tú sabes hemos salido muchas veces ya, y bueno rompimos el hielo –**

Sonrió un poco nervios mientras y yo sólo me quedé viendo sin decir nada más…

Más tarde Minako pasó por mi, mientras desayunábamos me decía cuan infeliz había sido a partir de que llegaron a esta ciudad, pues las constantes salidas de Yaten con Zafiro habían hecho que el peliplateado cambiara y comenzara deteriorarse su relación

– **Te digo todo esto Serena porque no quiero que pases por lo mismo pues te aprecio, te estoy alertando para que no te suceda lo mismo que a nosotros pues en tu caso está Hikari de por medio –**

Me decía con lágrimas en los ojos

– **Yo he soportado esa situación porque me siento sola, y no tengo a nadie en este país… ¡pero pronto dejaré a Yaten! – **

– **¿No te entiendo Minako, que es lo que te ha hecho, porque te expresas así de él? –**

– **¿Aún no lo entiendes? **

Me preguntó

– **Pues, no solo me dices que es un infeliz, pero no me dices la razón –**

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a llorar.

– **Es que el está con otra mujer, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin que hagamos el amor?, ¡tres meses, tres, y no me toca! ¿Tú crees que eso es normal, lo crees? –**

Me quedé sin habla.

– **Y ese Zafiro lo odio porque el fue quien lo motivo a esto, él... –**

No sabía que decirle, la veía tan desesperada… Hasta que se calmó pude decirle lo que pensaba.

– **Bueno pero yo creo que Yaten está bastante grandecito como para tomar sus propias decisiones –**

– **Ay Serena como se ve que no conoces a los hombres, ellos por no quedar mal, se dejan envolver en una situación de la que luego no pueden salir... Como le pasa a Yaten, lo he visto con ella y se hace el desentendido… Se vuelven cínicos, y no les importa el tiempo que pasamos junto a ellos, lo que les damos… lo que dejamos por estar a su lado –**

No sabía que decir, me sentía apenada y confundida porque Seiya salía constantemente con Yaten y con Zafiro… y cada vez mis sospechas crecían más… y después de tres meses más… ¡confirmé mis sospechas!

Pues las salidas de Seiya ya no eran solo por las noches entre semana, se prolongaban también sábados y domingos. Ya no había tiempo para mí y para nuestra hija… Que triste era ver el cambio tan drástico que había dado mi vida… me sentía más sola que nunca…

Pero a partir de que había hablado con Minako, fui mucho más observadora con Seiya. Y poco a poco iba descubriendo pequeños detalles que empezarían a disipar mis dudas… era obvio que salía con alguien. Se esmeraba demasiado en su arreglo personal, y sus actitudes al salir en familia, eran nerviosas… Ya no me hablaba con cariño como solía hacerlo, sus llamadas por teléfono eran tan misteriosas… Cuando lo buscaba en su trabajo la mayor parte de veces estaba fuera… Sus negativas a que fuera al hotel a buscarlo cada vez eran más impulsivas… y por supuesto, el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta era más evidente cada mes de lugares como de ropa, perfumes, accesorios, joyas, etc.; que por supuesto no habían sido para mí.

Pero había algo que me hacía dudar de mis sospechas. Muy a menudo, y aunque a veces estuviéramos disgustados, Seiya me buscaba para hacerme el amor… Hasta que hubo dos detalles que me hicieron confirmar que… Seiya me era infiel…

Uno de esos días que iba a salir, mientras él se duchaba, pensé en darle una sorpresa había preparado una exquisita cena… Tomé la botella predilecta de vino tinto de Seiya, y en nuestra recámara, a la luz de unas velas… Un camisón muy seductor… perfume… y música, tenía todo listo para una excelente velada, cuando sonó su celular, y contesté.

– **¿Si?... ¿Bueno?... ¡bueno! –** Solo escuchaban… nadie había respondido…

Seiya con la música que tenía en la ducha y el baño tan relajante del jacuzzi no había escuchado nada… Y nuevamente sonó el teléfono… Pero al contestar nada… No había quien respondiera, miré el número del cual llamaban… y el registro de teléfono decía, contador Hino. ¿Mi pregunta era, porque llamarle el contador Hino a las 9.00 de la noche?... Me apresuré a buscar en el registro las llamadas… Y había 17 del contador Hino, Oh Dios… No quería pensar mal… De pronto iba a anotar el número cuando Seiya salió del baño, justo a tiempo puede dejar el teléfono en su lugar… Un poco nerviosa, y tratando de ocultarlo pregunté.

– **¿Estuvo relajante el baño? –**

– **Si… estaba muy estresado –** contestó Seiya.

Cuando volteó la cabeza y miro la cena y las velas, me dijo.

– **¿Y esto? –**

– **Mi vida, hace tanto tiempo que no salimos a cenar juntos y solos, como cuando éramos novios… que quería darte la sorpresa –**

– **Mmmm –** su expresión fue de disgusto.

– **¿Qué? –** pregunté…

– **No nada, es que iba a salir – **

Mientras le masajeaba la espalda le dije.

**  
–Ah, no me habías dicho nada, últimamente no me dices cuando vas a salir –**

**– ¿Es reproche? –**

– **Pues no precisamente, pero me gustaría saberlo… Ven, siéntate, vamos a cenar, abre la botella –**

Mientras destapaba el vino Seiya, le dije finalmente sobre las llamadas que había recibido en su celular.

– **Te llamaron 2 veces por teléfono –**

– **Y nervioso preguntó: ¿Quién? –**

– **No se, no contestó nadie… –**

De inmediato se molestó, y me reclamo casi gritando

– **¿Por qué no me pasaste el celular? –**

– **Mi amor, es que no pensé que fueran a llamar otra vez –**

– **¿Y quién era? –**

– **Pues no se, el registro decía contador Hino –**

Su expresión cambió por completo, demasiado nervioso diría yo…

– **Ah es que… este… pues… con él iba a salir, quizás me habló para cambiar la hora de la cita… –**

Terminamos de cenar… Y comenzaba a besar a Seiya cuando se escuchó.

– **¡Mamá! –**

Era Hikari que se había despertado exaltada. Le guiñé el ojo a Seiya mientras salí a ver como estaba Hikari… cuándo regresé después de unos minutos me quedé tras la puerta de la recamara escuchando a Seiya que hablaba por teléfono con alguien, usando esa voz tan particular que hacía de coqueto cuando éramos novios.

– **Si… Claro que si… No, no puedo ahora, si, sé que te dije que a las 9:30… te parece si nos vemos a las once, es que tengo un asunto… No, no tardo… –**

Decidí entrar a la recámara y justo cuando me vio Seiya dijo.

– **Si contador, no se preocupe, revisaremos esos gastos, si a las once no importa que sea tarde yo estaré ahí… –**

Con un nudo en la garganta, casi a punto de llorar me di cuenta de todo… solo lo miré sin decir nada… y dijo.

– **Era el contador. Necesita que vaya al hotel… es que han pasado algunas cosas que... –** pero lo interrumpí.

– **Si, Seiya ya veo… quiero preguntarte algo… Dime Seiya, si me dejaras de amar, si te dejara de gustar, o te llega a interesar alguien más… ¿me lo dirías? –**

– **A ¿que viene esto Serena? Por Dios, como dices esas cosas – **

Me abrazaba apretándome contra su cuerpo, cómo queriéndome ocultar su expresión, me desprendí de él y le dije.

– **Si pasara eso me lo dirías ¿verdad? –**

– **¿A que viene todo esto? –**

Lo enfrenté **– ¿Andas con alguien más? –**

A lo que me respondió muy nervioso.

– **No, no claro que no, Serena, de donde sacas ¿eso? – **

Y trataba de abrazarme, de besarme, de seducirme, pero yo estaba demasiado confusa, y renuente.

– **No, ¡déjame! Seiya, si sales con alguien más dímelo… Lo hablaremos, vamos a discutirlo, si me lo dices ahora estoy dispuesta a perdonarte, a olvidarlo... –**

Seiya se quedó callado… me miró a los ojos y mientras me abrazaba fuertemente hacía él me dijo.

– **No Serena, no salgo con nadie más – **

Me besó apasionadamente… mientras me decía te amo, eres todo para mi, se que he cambiado pero es el exceso de trabajo... Y mis lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro mientras las caricias llegaron hasta hacernos el amor de manera tal que parecía querer convencerse y convencerme de que todo estaba bien… Al terminar el momento, me dio un beso en la frente, se bañó nuevamente y en menos de 15 minutos estaba listo para irse… No podía creerlo, se iba con ella… ¡estaba segura!

– **Regreso tarde, no me esperes –**

¿Cómo descubrirlo? Sabía que mis sospechas no eran infundadas, hablé por teléfono con Minako y le pregunte si había algún contador Hino en el hotel. Al día siguiente eran las 7:00 de la mañana y Seiya no había llegado a dormir, así que estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo ¡todo!... Me apresuré a llevar a Hikari a la escuela y le dejé instrucciones al chofer de pasar a recogerla al colegio, ya que no sabía cuanto tardaría… Llegué al hotel y Seiya estaba saliendo de la recepción cuando topamos.

– **¿Qué haces aquí? – **

Me dijo y cuando una chica morena tenía intención de hablarle, él se volteó y me tomó del brazo, ¡vámonos!

– **Oye, espera, no me jales, ¿Qué te pasa Seiya? – **

– **¡Te he dicho que no me vengas a buscar! ¡No has entendido! – **

– **No me hables así –**

Sus comentarios en cuanto a mi vestimenta, eran despectivos y groseros…

– **¡Que vieja te ves! –**

– **No llegaste a dormir, pensé que te había sucedido algo –**

– **Pues ya vez que no, estoy bien, ahora vámonos, necesito regresar al hotel en una hora –**

Cuando llegamos a casa, mientras él se duchaba, tomé su celular y revisé los mensajes que tenía no podía creer lo que leía. _"Seiya, mi vida, déjate querer, ¡me encantas! Y se que no te soy indiferente", "Hola cariño, siempre estás en mi corazón y en mi mente" "Seiya, anoche estuviste genial"_. Miré nerviosamente el número de registro… Era el contador Hino, no podía creerlo, no podía… En ese momento fue cuando salió Seiya de la ducha, le dije, poniéndole los mensajes del teléfono a la vista.

– **¿Ahora pregúntame de donde saco esas cosas? ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto? ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿En que te fallé? He sido buena esposa, te he impulsado en los momentos difíciles, tengo buena comunicación contigo, somos compatibles en el sexo, soy buena madre, dime, ¿en que te fallé? –**

Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo si me decía que era solo una aventura, pero no contestó lo que esperaba, mi corazón estaba destrozado.

– **Seiya – le pregunté gritando – Solo dime una cosa… Aún ¿me amas? –**

Seiya bajo la cabeza, y me dijo

– **No lo se –**

Me partió el corazón en mil pedazos... sollozando me quite la argolla de matrimonio y mi anillo de compromiso se los puse en la mano y le dije:

– **Ya no hay más compromiso entre nosotros, me has herido en lo más profundo de mí ser – **

Tomé las llaves de la camioneta y salí corriendo de aquella habitación… Mientras manejaba pasaron por mi mente tantas cosas, ¿Por qué me engañé a mi misma?, lo sabía desde el primer momento, lo sabia las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido que no nos falla, y no podía creer que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ahí porque así lo había permitido, quizás si no hubiera tardado tanto en enfrentarlas cosas, esa relación no se hubiera dado… Por Dios, ahora me culpaba yo de la infidelidad de Seiya, bajé de la camioneta y compré cigarrillos y bebidas embriagantes.

No se cuantas tomé, solo sé que fueron los suficientes para abrir más la herida para llorar amargamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo… No podía dejar de llorar, eran tantos recuerdos… Doce años juntos… Doce años tirados a la basura, nos conocimos desde la adolescencia, y antes de hacernos novios fuimos los mejores amigos durante dos años, conocía los gustos de Seiya, sus inquietudes, sus esfuerzos, tres años maravillosos de noviazgo y siete años de matrimonio, no podía creer que esto sucediera… Y mí adorada Hikari… que hacer… Dios mío, entre más trataba de aclarar mi mente menos podía, pues las imágenes una a una de los recuerdos felices y de las salidas de Seiya no me dejaban entender… No podía… gritaba y lloraba como una niña desvalida sin consuelo alguno… Me sentía tan denigrada, todo lo que habíamos pasado, había dejado todo por él, mi familia, amigos, gente, mi ciudad, todo… Hasta pasar grandes dificultades económicas cuando yo estaba acostumbrada a vivir bien y sin preocupaciones económicas, todo por el amor que le tenía… no me merecía esto…

Estuve a punto de morir al dar a luz… Pero quien era esa mujerzuela, que mujer era con la que se había atrevido a revolcarse, porque no se le puede dar otro nombre a aquella mujer que no tiene principios… más que de... quien era… porque cuando salimos del hotel me dijo _"que vieja te ves". _Como si en ese momento me comparara con alguien, ni al caso decirlo en ese momento…Solo había salido una persona del hotel… era… aquella chica Morena, que se quiso acercar a Seiya y se detuvo… ¡era ella!… lo se, no podía tener más de 20 años…¿Cómo se atrevió a enredarse con Seiya, en destruir mi hogar... a dónde pretendía llegar? que confundida me sentía, no podía dejar de llorar… todo me dolía tanto el alma, el engaño, la burla ¿Cómo pudo?...¿Por qué no pensó en los años maravillosos que hemos pasado juntos?, ¿Por qué decirme entonces que yo era única?, ¿Por qué mientras hacíamos el amar me decía que me amaba?, ¿Por qué cuando le pregunté si había alguien más negarlo?, ¿Por qué llegar a este momento?... de tanta amargura y desconsuelo que me hería mi alma como lanzas filosas y envenenadas... ¿Por qué?... y después de, meditarlo largamente… mi decisión estaba tomada, si Seiya no sabía que sentía por mi…

No tenía caso seguir a su lado…

.

.

* * *

_**Y bien que le pareció… Bueno pues esta historia solo constara de un capitulo más así que en un par de día publico el siguiente cap.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, bye… :)**_

_**PD.- nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo de "Un ángel en la obscuridad"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola… se que dije que la historia estaría lista en dos capítulos, pero me pareció que el segundo sería muy largo, además de que parte de lo que sigue es narrada por Seiya no encontré la forma de que encajara en este capitulo… **_

_**Recuerden que no es una historia mía yo solo quise compartirla con ustedes…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Quizás me equivoqué, quizás no sea correcto lo que haré…

Pero con un profundo dolor, mi alma destrozada y con una enorme tristeza decidí marcharme de casa… era poco dinero el que tenía para poder hacerlo, así que no podría llevar a Hikari conmigo…

¡Oh Dios mío! no podría arrastrar a mi pequeña hija a sufrir, ni siquiera sabía a donde iría, tendría que trabajar para poder pagar mis gastos, a Seiya ¡ni un peso le aceptaría… ni uno sólo! Así que empaque mis cosas y le escribí una carta a Seiya diciéndole:

_**Seiya, cuando nos casamos…. éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos llenos de ilusiones, tenías hambre de éxito, y al tenerlo, no lo supiste manejar… Deseabas que nuestro amor perdurara por siempre, me lo dijiste miles de veces… te di mi vida entera, mi amor incondicional…**_

_**Pero ahora ya todo es diferente quizás ya no me amas, o ya no te gusto, o simplemente ya no significo nada para ti, siempre creí que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, pero ahora veo que esto no sucederá…**_

_**¡Se acabó! ¡Me fallaste!**_

_**Así que me voy de tu vida, y no daré marcha atrás, solo te pido que cuides a nuestra hija, regresaré por ella, porque ahora no puedo llevarla conmigo, no sería bueno por las condiciones en las que me encuentro y… aquí es su casa, su entorno, y no la lastimaré…**_

_**Me has destrozado la vida, el alma, no hay palabras que puedan expresar este sentimiento de agonía… quisiera no haberte conocido jamás, quisiera lastimarte, herirte, ultrajarte, tanto como lo has hecho tu conmigo día a día, mintiendo una y otra vez, desde que empezaste tu aventura con esa mujer… Pero mi amor por ti es tan grande, que no puedo albergar ese sentimiento en mi corazón… Gracias por los años maravillosos que me diste, por el apoyo incondicional, por tu paciencia, tu amor, por darme una hija maravillosa… y de los momentos difíciles mi felicidad contigo había sido tan grande, que los empañó grabando en mi alma sólo recuerdos hermosos…**_

_**No me busques, y no me pidas perdón… te dejaré libre para que hagas tu vida, y por Hikari no te preocupes, la podrás ver cuando decidas después de que me la lleve… tu sabes que jamás he comulgado con hacer de los problemas de los padres, problemas de los hijos… así que por ahora disfrútala...**_

_**Serena…**_

Dejé la carta sobre su escritorio, no sin antes haber ido a la sala para tomar el último cisne que me había regalado, lo rompí dejándolo sobre la carta, porque sabía que se daría cuenta de lo que significaba, el dejarlo ahí, ¡deshecho! al mismo tiempo que yo lo recordaba...

"_Mi promesa de amor para ti Serena… te protegeré, te cuidaré, te respetaré y te amaré como si fueses de cristal… transparente, sutil, delicada, y nunca permitiré que se quiebre…" _

"_Seiya, mi promesa de amor por ti es como el de los cisnes, ¿sabes que los cisnes son los únicos animales en el mundo que le guardan fidelidad a su pareja aún después de muertos por el amor que le tienen? ¡Son monógamos! A lo largo de su vida sólo tienen una pareja… así te amo y te amaré yo…" _

Y a partir de entonces en nuestro aniversario nos regalábamos un cisne de cristal, con una nota que decía: "Prometo amarte como un cisne". Bajé a la cocina y le dije a Lita, la nana de Hikari.

– **Te la encargo mucho Lita, cuídala como si fuera tuya, no se por cuanto tiempo será, quizás un mes en lo que consigo trabajo y donde vivir, pero por favor llámame si hay algo urgente… y no le digas nada al señor –  
**  
Hikari, jugaba en su recámara, y le dije. –

**¡Hola Pequeña!, ¿que tal tu día corazón? – **

– **Bien mami – **

Me respondió con un gran abrazo, como si presintiera lo que iba a suceder…

– **Mi amor, mira chiquita, tengo que salir de viaje, y esta vez, no puedo llevarte conmigo, debo ir sola, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda, regresaré por ti, y nunca más te dejaré – **

– **¿Si me entiendes mi amor? – **

– **Si mami, ¿quieres que cuide mucho a mi papito verdad? – **

– **Si mi niña, cuídalo mucho… y tu, come bien, haces tus tareas y le dices a Lita que te ayude – **

Le di un gran abrazo, y un beso, tomé mis cosas y me marché… Salí de la casa, y fui rumbo al hotel me estacioné cerca para no ser vista, quería ver por última vez a Seiya… a pesar de todo lo amaba, no podía acabarse de tajo el amor que sentía por él…

De pronto, salió de prisa aquella mujer morena con la que nos habíamos encontrado Seiya y yo ese día por la mañana…

Caminó hasta la esquina y se quedó ahí un momento, estaba a punto de bajar para preguntarle su nombre, cuando salió Seiya en su carro con un gran rechinido, arranqué para alcanzarlo pero cuando volví la cara Seiya la besaba… abriéndole la puerta para que subiera…

Me quedé ahí… por largo rato… llorando, no podía creerlo… me había dado el tiro de gracia… así que si quedaba alguna duda de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya no quedaba nada estaba convencida de irme para siempre de su vida…

Me fui a buscar un lugar en donde quedarme, sabía que si me quedaba en un hotel pronto me encontraría si es que me buscaba, pues eran demasiados los contactos que tenía, debía pensar bien en donde quedarme si no quería que me encontrará…

Así que me fui a una casa de huéspedes, instalé mis cosas, solo de recordarlo me da una enorme tristeza, me di un baño, mirando aquel lugar, lleno de soledad.

El cuarto en donde estaba no se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido, me recosté mientras mis lágrimas deslizándose sobre mis mejillas el dolor que sentía era tan intenso…

No tenía más que unas horas ahí y ya extrañaba a mi hija, y los brazos de Seiya, ¡que falta me hacían! Solo le pedía a Dios que me diera fuerza para soportar el dolor de no poder verlos y abrazarlos…

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, mi celular sonó…

Era Seiya, que me llamaba de su celular, obviamente no estaba en casa… pero no contesté a sus llamadas... le hablé a Lita y le pregunté.

– **¿Cómo ésta Hikari? – **

– **Bien señora, bien, ya está dormidita, no se preocupe, ya sabe que la niña es ¡un ángel! – **

– **Gracias Lita, ¿no hay ningún recado? – **

– **Si señora, habló el Licenciado y preguntó por usted, se extrañó mucho de que no estuviera en casa a esta hora y dijo que no vendría a cenar y que la localizaría en su celular. **

– **Esta bien María gracias, no le digas que hablé – **

Me dormí profundamente tratando de imaginar que todo lo que estaba pasando era solo un sueño… y a las 2.00 de la mañana, sonó mi celular nuevamente, era Seiya… pero no contesté… enseguida me mandó un mensaje que decía.

"_Serena ¿en donde estás?, estoy preocupado por ti… ¡contéstame!"_

Pero lo que menos que quería hacer era hablar con él… no por ahora, era demasiada grande la herida.

Al día siguiente por la mañana me habló Lita.

– **Señora, el Licenciado Seiya llevó a la niña a la escuela, y entró al estudio quedándose ahí por largo rato, con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro desencajado preguntó que si sabía donde estaba usted… yo le dije que no sabía nada, y me dejó dicho que si se comunicaba usted, que le dijera que necesitaban hablar –**

– **Está bien Lita gracias – **

– **Si señora sabe que aquí la apreciamos mucho – **

– **Gracias Lita, ¡Adiós! – **

Estuve por la mañana buscando trabajo, y rápidamente lo encontré pues a pesar de que tenía años sin trabajar, era una mujer preparada... así que me sentí satisfecha por lograrlo tan rápido.

Por la tarde fui a un restaurante Italiano a comer, con lágrimas en los ojos... pedí una copa, y mientras buscaba el encendedor para prender mi cigarrillo una mano masculina y con un exquisito aroma acercó el fuego para encenderlo, al instante lo miré... y con una encantadora sonrisa... dijo.

– **Buenas tardes señora, Soy Haruka Tenoh, ¿ya la atienden? – **

Mis lágrimas se derramaban una vez más... sacó su pañuelo y me dijo: permítame, limpió suavemente mis lágrimas, y me dijo.

– **Se que soy un desconocido para usted, pero si la puedo ayudar en algo con todo gusto estoy para servirle – **

Solo sonreí un poco negando con la cabeza a su ayuda... se retiró diciéndome.

– **Quedo a sus órdenes señora –**

Solo probé algunos cuantos bocados de uno de mis platillos preferidos, que en ese momento ni siquiera podía degustar... no podía contenerme más, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar toda la pena y frustración que llevaba dentro…

Nuevamente se acercó Haruka, y me insistió.

– **Permítame acompañarla – **

Y tomando la silla para sentarse me preguntó.

– **¿Puedo? – **

Asenté con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado

– **¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa, y elegante puede llorar de esa manera? Tiene unos ojos azules tan hermosos, que los va a echar a perder de tanto llorar – **

Me hizo sentir tan bien, mi autoestima estaba deshecha, hace tanto que no escuchaba decir a un hombre que era hermosa… le sonreí tímidamente y le di las gracias… limpió mis lágrimas nuevamente y se acercó, mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi mano muy sutilmente… y me dijo

– **Dime con confianza lo que te pasa, a veces cuando le contamos nuestros problemas a un desconocido, podemos aconsejar mejor ya que somos más objetivos, ¿no crees? –**

Lo miré, y me pareció sincero, así que mientras aún lloraba… Saqué mi larga boquilla para fumar un cigarrillo y le conté lo sucedido…

Haruka me dijo.

– **Serena, a veces los hombres hacemos o decimos cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos porque no nos damos cuenta de las consecuencias, somos diferentes a ustedes, a veces solo pensamos nuestra propia satisfacción y ego, sin pensar en las consecuencias; se que tu marido a cometido un error ¡garrafal! Pero también soy hombre, y lo entiendo…. te aseguro que el te ama, solo que en éste momento se encuentra confundido, y cree estar enamorado de… bueno de la mujer con la que se relacionó y eso solo sucede porque quiere reafirmarse como hombre, es algo complicado de explicar, pero te lo digo por experiencia, todos los hombres pasamos por una etapa como esta, solo que no todos nos complicamos a tal grado ****–**

– Serena, perdona a tu marido… ¡vuelve a tu casa! bueno, no se si deba decirlo, pero quizás esto que has hecho le sirva de escarmiento y reflexione –

– **Haruka, yo no quiero darle solo un escarmiento, quiero separarme de él, le pediré el divorcio no deseo estar más a su lado, yo cuando decidí casarme con él, dejé muchas cosas importantes en mi vida, y no me arrepiento, solo que yo creía que el me amaba de la misma manera, es decir, incondicionalmente, yo me enamoré de Seiya perdidamente, y le dije cuando nos casamos lo que esperaba de él, mis necesidades, y me falló… es tarde… para un intento ****–**

– **Debo irme, es tarde ****–**

Se levantó de la mesa para retirarme la silla y me acompañó hasta mi camioneta…

– **Serena ¿Qué te parece, si mañana te invito a comer?... Mañana descanso ****–**

Dudé en contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hablar y con una gran sonrisa me dijo.

– **Y no acepto negativas, ¡Di que si… te sentirás mejor! Necesitas distraerte.**

– **Está bien ****–**

Le di las gracias y salí del restaurante.

Al revisar mi celular me di cuenta de que habían mensajes de Seiya pidiendo que regresara, preguntando en donde había pasado toda la noche… pero no había ni un solo mensaje en donde el me pidiera perdón, ni uno… mi furia, tristeza y coraje eran cada vez más, sentía en ese momento tanto odio como amor por él…

No podía creer que esto sucediera…

Llegué a la habitación de la casa de huéspedes, y me tumbé en la cama por largo rato, pensando en mi hija, en Seiya, preguntándome ¿Cuándo es que se había roto nuestra relación? ¿En que momento sucedió? ¿En que momento…? ¡Que no me di cuenta!, me sentía desesperada, ¡¡¡quería quitarme la vida!!! gritaba, lloraba, quería hacerlo hasta que se me secaran las lágrimas, en mi cabeza solo había imágenes de la traición de Seiya… y la fuerte necesidad de dejar de sufrir…

Estaba agobiada que lo único que deseaba era ya no vivir... cuando... el sonido del celular me distrajo… de mi cobarde sentimiento…

Era Seiya… no contesté… Pero… ¿qué estaba pensando? Regresé a mi pensamiento… ¡Dios mío!, ¿Por qué ser cobarde? Debía enfrentarme a este problema… y salir adelante debía ser fuerte, debía transformarme, cambiar, ser otra de mente, cuerpo, alma, de los pies a la cabeza, por mí, porque quería recobrar mi autoestima, no podía dejarme vencer por el primer obstáculo, Hikari me necesitaba…

Y en ese momento me prometí, que pasara lo que pasara ¡no volvería a pensar en arrebatarme la vida….!

Al día siguiente muy temprano, fui a mi primer día de trabajo, fue durísimo para mí, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, pero en mi mente solo repetía, "lo voy a superar", tras una que otra lágrima sin que nadie lo notara, decidí hacer algo que me ayudara al inicio del cambio interno, la idea de cambiar mi imagen física fue ideal para paso a paso seguir adelante…

Sin pensarlo más fui de compras, cambié mi apariencia… no es que mi vestimenta fuera demasiado anticuada, yo diría más bien… conservadora, así que una imagen jovial y atrevida me vendría bien…

Me arregle el cabello… y cambié el maquillaje… Se me había pasado la tarde rápidamente y cuando miré el reloj… estaba 20 minutos atrasada para el encuentro con Haruka, me apresuré a llegar al lugar de la cita, y él… aguardaba ahí… en la mesa… tomando una copa de coñac...

Al verme se levantó rápidamente para acercarme la silla, con una expresión llena de de asombro... Me dijo.

– **Serena, te ves extraordinaria, realmente guapísima, créeme, tú belleza a resaltado aún más, ¡caray!, perdóname que insista en decírtelo, no quisiera verme atrevido, pero... pero me has dejado impresionado, tu maquillaje, tu cabello… te ves muy bien ****–**

Lo miré mientras le sonreía tímidamente y le di las gracias, Haruka sin saberlo, había hecho que con aquellas palabras, me diera cuenta de que era una mujer atractiva, y que todavía había oportunidad de rehacer mi vida...

Charlamos largamente durante horas, era la primera vez después de tres días comía bien...

Realmente me sentí mucho mejor después de hablar con él, me prestó atención durante toda la noche, fue amable, caballeroso... era lo que en ese momento necesitaba, la comprensión de alguien como él, sus consejos, y su platica tan amena e interesante realmente me hicieron sentir muy a gusto...

Haruka era realmente un hombre guapísimo, alto, fornido, tez blanca, ojos aceitunados, pero sobre todo era respetuoso... después de esa noche, nos seguimos frecuentando...

Pasó un largo mes, en el que el amor que sentía por Seiya era tanto como el odio, dolor, y tristeza, tantos sentimientos encontrados... los que albergaba mi alma… además extrañaba con toda mi alma a mi hija...

Fue un mes en el que Seiya día a día llamaba por teléfono, me enviaba mensajes, y no me dejaba de buscar.

Me enteré por Lita que había estado realmente mal, que se le notaba el agobio y la desesperación en su cara, pues había perdido varios kilos de peso… cuándo escuché ese comentario… creí morir… y mi querida hija me extrañaba mucho...

No podía más, permanecer lejos de mi hija así que le dije a Lita que en un mes más regresaría por Hikari...

Durante ese mes, estuve asistiendo a menudo a terapias psicológicas para ayudarme a recuperar mi autoestima, la confianza y seguridad en mí… y sobre todo el rencor que sentía por Seiya.

Dos días antes de que llegara el plazo… Haruka me llamó por teléfono invitándome a salir… y una vez más accedí… pero esta vez, recibiría una noticia que me dejó sin habla… El lugar que esta vez había escogido era un bar muy acogedor… esa noche estaba muy nerviosa… porque faltaba poco para reencontrarme con mi hija… y quizás enfrentar a Seiya.

Cuando llegué al bar… Haruka me esperaba.

– **Que bueno que llegaste… quiero contarte algo… pero dime ¿Serena, que pasa? Te noto extraña ****–**

– **Siento una gran angustia ****–** le dije.

– **El dolor que pensé que estaba empezando a ceder se me remueve constantemente… solo faltan dos días para ver a mi hija… y no se si Seiya estará en casa ****–**

– **Serena, entiendo como te sientes… pero no puedes evitar lo inevitable, tarde que temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a tus sentimientos… todo en la vida se puede superar, ¡basta con querer hacerlo!... te confesaré algo ****–**

– **Hace tres años que estoy divorciado… me enamoré como un loco de mi ex esposa… una jovencita de 22 años… creí que éramos el uno para él otro ****–**

– **Después de haber tenido varias relaciones amorosas en mi vida, con mujeres de distintas culturas que conocí mientras trabajé en otros lugares del mundo… estaba seguro de que ella me daría lo que necesitaba… no lo dudé ni un minuto… antes de conocerla a ella, ni siquiera pensaba en el matrimonio… no había querido dar ese paso… hasta que llegó ella… y nos casamos ****–**

– **¡Fue un día inolvidable! Que solo duró 3 meses… ****–**

Me quedé fría al escucharlo… mientras su voz se quebraba al decirme:

– **¡Mi vida la despedazó cuando la descubrí…! Se supone que saldría de viaje por una semana… para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes… el viaje se pospuso… y decidí entonces regresar a casa ****–**

– **Compré un enorme arreglo floral de aves de paraíso… eran sus preferidas… recuerdo que hice que abrieran la florería del aeropuerto que ya estaba cerrada, para llevarle flores a mi princesa… Sentí una gran emoción al regreso a casa, pues ella se había quedado llorando cuando nos despedimos ****–**

– **Como era tarde, entré con mucho cuidado para sorprenderla… y el sorprendido fui yo, al encontrarla en la cama con otro… ¡¡ese otro era mi mejor amigo!! Sentí que la sangre me hervía ¡Sentí que me destrozo el alma! ****–**

Después de un gran suspiro, y beber completa su copa de coñac… dijo:

– **Hoy tendríamos 3 años de casados… desde entonces no había vuelto a mirar a otra mujer, hasta que apareciste tú ****–**

– **Eres una mujer encantadora, con valores que es difícil encontrar hoy en día, hermosa, preparada… y me estoy… ****–**

Ahora era yo quien le tomaba la mano a Haruka, y no sabía que decirle… le puse mi mano en su boca, antes de que dijera algo más.

– **Sh, ya… no digas nada ****–**

No se cuanto tiempo pasó sin que pronunciáramos una sola palabra, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos… hasta que él se acercó lentamente… mis manos temblaban… sabía lo que vendría… y también lo deseaba… mi corazón latía rápidamente… me tomó de la barbilla… casi hasta rozar su boca con la mía…

Estaba a punto de besarme, cuando sonó su celular…

Y aproveché la distracción para ir al tocador a relajarme… solo me levanté haciéndole una señal el accedió con la cabeza…

Al regresar a la mesa… ya estaba servido un martiní más para mi y el coñac de Haruka… no supe que decir… jamás había intentado besarme, ni había dicho una palabra que me hiciera sentir mal… siempre se había portado como un caballero…

Pero por primera vez después de haberme casado con Seiya, había sentido una gran excitación por un hombre diferente…

Deseaba sentir los besos de Haruka… no se si era el alcohol, la soledad, la necesidad de sentirme protegida, amada, lo que me llevaba a ese sentimiento… pero en verdad quería sentir el sabor de sus besos…

Cuando me senté crucé la pierna dejando entre ver por la abertura de la falda más allá del muslo… el me miraba de una manera que… hacía que mi corazón casi se saliera de mi cuerpo…

No pronunciamos palabra alguna… con una caricia muy sutil casi desapercibida… pasaba su mano desde mi tobillo… hasta llegar al término de la abertura de la falda… se acercó a mí… nuevamente pero esta vez al oído y me dijo:

– **Serena, me estoy enamorando de ti ****–**

Sentí que en la forma de acariciarme… se notaba la experiencia… Seiya era inexperto cuando nos casamos, y aprendimos muchas cosas juntos… pero la experiencia de Haruka en sólo una caricia… me excitaba aún más.

Se levantó, pagó la cuenta, y me preguntó.

– **¿Quieres conocer mi casa? ****–**

Accedí… tenía miedo, curiosidad, excitación, de saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

En el camino, ni una sola palabra… solo música…

Hasta que llegamos a su casa… era tan acogedora… encendió la chimenea, la música de fondo que eligió amenizada por solo un sax, era perfecta para el momento… apagó las luces…

Se quitó el saco, mientras me miraba a los ojos… se quitó la corbata… me sirvió un trago… se sentó junto a mí… tomó su celular y lo apagó… sin decir nada, hice lo mismo… y me dijo:

– **¿Por qué tan pensativa? ****–**

Oh Dios, no sabía que decir, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ésta sensación…

– **No sé… no se que decir ****–**

– **No digas nada ****–**

Se acercó a mi oído y rozándolo con su boca me dijo.

– **Sólo escucha ****–**

Me acariciaba muy lentamente el cuello… y me decía al oído nuevamente, casi susurrando.

– **Sólo siente… ****–**

Me miró… y no hacíamos más nada que mirarnos… y entre más lo hacíamos más nerviosa y excitada me hacía sentir… nos acercamos muy lentamente…

En ese momento ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos, era inevitable lo que sucedería, lo que me hizo sentir Haruka esa noche, fue incontrolable…

Nos besamos, muy, pero muy lentamente, al compás de la música, nuestras bocas apenas se rozaban…

Hasta unirse totalmente… un beso húmedo, candente, sutil, exquisito, en donde nuestras lenguas se cruzaban suavemente…

Que era increíble lo que me hacía sentir… ¡ni una sola caricia…! Sólo las miradas, y ese beso… que hacía que fuera tal el punto de excitación, que pensé que llegaría al clímax… en ese beso… Haruka hizo en mí, una total revolución…

Fue un beso muy largo… que me estremeció hasta lo más profundo de mi ser… Muy lentamente Haruka comenzó a besarme el cuello al mismo tiempo que trataba de desabotonar mi blusa...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? no podía seguir con esto, no podía caer en una situación como esta... ¡no ahora! mis sentimientos eran totalmente vulnerables…

– **Haruka… perdóname, pero debo irme… no quiero cometer una locura, no quiero lastimarte, ni lastimarme... esto no está bien… no debí permitir que pasara ****–**

Haruka me tomó de los brazos, me acercó a él y me dijo.

– **Serena… sabré esperar el momento adecuado, te entiendo perfectamente. No haré nada que tú no quieras ****– **

Me besó en la frente y me llevó hasta la casa de huéspedes.

No quería pensar en lo que estuve a punto de hacer, no quería… así que tomé una ducha y me dormí profundamente, pues al siguiente día debía ir con mi psicóloga.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable y apenada por lo que había sucedido con Haruka, y pensaba en que como pudo Seiya llegar una y otra vez a casa habiendo estado con otra sin sentir culpa...

Cuando llegué a mi cita… rompí en llanto, y le conté lo sucedido a Ami, mi psicóloga, me aterraba contestar a todas sus preguntas, sentía como latigazos en mi corazón cada vez que ella me cuestionaba, no podía contestar a ninguna porque no estaba segura de nada…

– **¿Te estás dando cuenta de que te has dejado llevar por la ira, el dolor, la decepción? ****–**

– **No puedes interpretar lo que sucedió ayer con Haruka como amor, o pasión… Lo que quieres es lastimarte más tratando de saber que tan culpable se sintió Seiya… al serte infiel ****–**

– **No te engañes Serena, enfrenta todo esto que sientes… debes hablar con Seiya y decirle todo eso que hasta ahora has callado… tú sabes que lo sigues amando y que tu orgullo herido, tus sentimientos, tu dignidad ha sido lastimada… pero no dejes de darte esa oportunidad que tanto anhelas, búscalo, dile que lo amas, date la oportunidad de ser feliz y dásela a él ****–**

Asenté con la cabeza y salí dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Seiya si el me pedía que regresara.

Durante el camino solo imaginaba como sería el encuentro con Seiya, que nos diríamos, ¿Lloraríamos? ¿Gritaríamos?... ¡Dios mío! sentía un nudo en mi garganta que no podía contener…

Me estacioné cerca de la entrada del hotel donde trabajaba Seiya, bajé de la camioneta mientras sentía una mirada, y al voltear me di cuenta que me observaban, era la chica morena que había visto besarse con Seiya…

¡Era… ella!

Al verme intentó huir, pero me armé de valor y le pregunte.

– **¿Cuál es tu nombre? ****–**

Titubeante contestó con una voz irónica.

– **Rei Hino –**

Cuándo escuche su respuesta… sentí que me hervía la sangre

– **¿Cómo te atreviste a destrozar mi matrimonio? ****–**

– **¿Cómo pudiste enredarte con Seiya? Eres una… ****–**

– **Momento señora, no se le ocurra insultarme ****–**

– **¿Insultarte? no, no es necesario... perfectamente sabes como se les dice a las mujeres como tú… ¿qué es lo que buscas con mi marido?**

Me interrumpió… y con todo el cinismo me dijo:

– **¡Lo que busco ya lo obtuve señora! Ya no ésta usted junto a él… y estamos esperando un hijo… ¿No es maravilloso? ****–**

No me pude contener y le di una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo.

– **¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jamás lo vuelvas a repetir! ****–**

– **Seiya no haría una cosa así… ¡no lo haría! ****–**

En ese momento llegó Seiya. Al ver la escena nos miró a las dos, e inmediatamente se acercó a mí tomándome del brazo mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel, hasta que llegamos a su oficina y una vez más rompí en llanto…

Seiya me abrazó, me limpiaba las lágrimas, y cuando trató de hablar le dije:

– **¡No quiero escuchar lo que me quieres decir, no digas nada, me basta con saber lo que me acaba de decir esa mujer! ¿Cómo puedes estar esperando un hijo con ella? ****–**

Seiya me miró asombrado mientras él trataba de hablar yo lloraba pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna porque las palabras se ahogaban en mi pecho…

– **Serena, se que he cometido muchos errores pero te pido en nombre de nuestra hija que me perdones por favor, perdóname déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo ****–**

– **Te suplico que me des una oportunidad ****–**

Y también rompió en llanto…

– **¿Cómo me puedes pedir una oportunidad mientras esa mujer está esperando un hijo tuyo? ****–**

– **¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ****–**

Gritaba al mismo tiempo que daba puñetazos en el escritorio.

– **Y te lo voy a demostrar, no pudo haber sucedido eso, ¡porque yo jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás me he acostado con ella**! **–**

Los dos llorábamos amargamente, Seiya me tomó en sus brazos y me dijo:

– **No sabes como he sufrido al no verte todos estos días, no sabes como te he extrañado, tú aroma, tus ojos, por favor Serena, perdóname, dame una oportunidad, di que sí ****–**

Hubiera querido estar entre sus brazos una eternidad, pero me negué a su petición, no podía pensar con claridad, ¿quién mentía… él o Rei Hino? no sabía que creer, así que le dije.

– **No te daré una oportunidad, ¡quiero el divorcio! Sabes…venía dispuesta a darte esa oportunidad que tanto anhelas, pero con esto que supe, olvídalo, ¡no te daré una oportunidad! ****–**

Salí corriendo de la oficina, encendí mi camioneta y salí a toda velocidad, estaba aturdida, confundida, sentía que me volvería loca de la angustia y del dolor… iba a toda velocidad… sin darme cuenta pasé un semáforo en rojo y un camión se impactó contra mí… y ya no supe más… perdí el sentido.

.

.

* * *

_**Bueno y que tal… **_

_**Cuídense mucho, bye… :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

Hola….

_**Pues bueno aquí les dejos el final de esta historia que espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

………………………………………

_**Seiya**_

………………………………………

Estaba furioso... había estado buscando a Serena durante un mes, sin poder encontrarla, y justo ahora que había venido a buscarme y tal vez a darme una oportunidad, Rei había echado todo a perder, ¿porqué hizo eso?, ¿porqué le dijo a Serena que estaba embarazada, si eso es mentira?, ¡ella bien sabe que nunca tuvimos sexo!, ¿Por qué tenían que coincidir las dos precisamente aquí y en este momento... cuando siento una terrible necesidad por estar con Serena?

Tomé mi celular y le llamé a Rei para aclarar lo que pasó, cuando me contestó solo le dije _"¡ven inmediatamente a mi oficina!"_ Y colgué.

Mientras esperaba que llegara, me seguían atormentando pensamientos en la mente, recordé cuando Serena se dio cuenta de mi traición y se marchó, inmediatamente entendí que a quien amo es a ella, y no a Rei… ¡que arrepentido estaba, pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde!

Sonó el timbre del teléfono, era Michiru:

– **Licenciado lo busca la señorita Rei Hino – **

– **Dígale que entre, y no me pase llamadas –**

Rocío entró a mi oficina, todavía con el rostro enrojecido por la bofetada que Serena le dio… Sin el menor remordimiento, y hasta cínica…

– **Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – **

No podía creer que mis sentimientos se habían confundido con una persona así… que ¡estúpido!

– **¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo pudiste decir una mentira tan cruel? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Porque le dijiste a Serena que estás embarazada?, ¡eso… es mentira, tú sabes que es mentira! –**

– **Mi amor, no te enojes… ¿Por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad para divorciarte? –**

– **¿Cómo se te ocurre?, te lo dije desde el mismo momento que insististe en esta relación... sabes que yo amo a Serena, ¡que nunca la voy a dejar! ¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error! no te voy a negar que creí estar enamorado de ti... pero desde que Serena me abandonó… supe que no era así –**

– **Ese mismo día hablé contigo, y te hice saber que todo había terminado entre nosotros, que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Serena... entonces, ¿porque después de un mes que no nos hemos visto más que para cuestiones de trabajo, vienes ahora a decirle a Serena que estás embarazada…?**

La tomé de los brazos fuertemente.

– **Escúchame bien, ¡jamás tendría un hijo con una persona como tú, jamás! –**

Rei se abrazó a mi cuello sin importarle lo que yo le decía en ese momento…. besándome apasionadamente tratando de seducirme. Una vez más, la tomé de los brazos y la hice a un lado.

– **¡Basta! ¡Se acabó, me oyes, se acabó! –**

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió nuestra discusión, contesté alterado y le dije a Michiru:

– **¡Te dije que no me pasaras llamadas! –**

– **¡Discúlpeme Licenciado, es muy urgente, algo le pasó a su esposa! tengo en la línea una llamada del Hospital –**

– **¡Pásamela! –**

– **¿Licenciado Kou? – **

– **Si, dígame –**

– **¿Su esposa es la Señora Serena Stukino? –**

– **Si, ¿que le ha pasado? –**

– **¡Sufrió un grave accidente! y necesitamos... –**

No deje terminar la frase a la mujer que me llamó...

– **¡Enseguida salgo para allá! –**

Colgué el teléfono y salí corriendo de la oficina, Rei salió tras de mí preguntando que había pasado... violentamente la tomé por el cuello casi a punto de asfixiarla y le grité:

– **¡Déjame en paz! ¡Si le pasa algo a Serena, tú serás la responsable! –**

Y me alejé corriendo sin decirle más.

Camino al hospital no me dejaba de culpar por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Serena. ¡Dios mío, que no sea nada grave! No podía dejar de pensar en los remordimientos y la culpa, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo reparar todo el dolor que le había causado a Serena? Al llegar al hospital me dirigí al modulo de información…

– **Señorita, disculpe quiero saber el estado de la Señora Serena Stukino – **

– **¿Es usted familiar de la paciente? –**

– **Si, soy su esposo ¡dígame!… ¿Cómo se encuentra? –**

– **Está en Terapia Intensiva…Le llamaré al Doctor Tomoe, es el médico que la está atendiendo, él le informará cual es el estado de la paciente –**

La espera se me hizo eterna, era tal el temor que sentía que me hacía temblar todo el cuerpo… saqué un cigarrillo mientras paseaba por el pasillo, cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo se acercó una enfermera…

– **¿Es usted el esposo de la señora Serena Stukino? – **

– **Sí –**

– **Aquí le entrego sus pertenencias, señor, no puede fumar aquí… firme esto, por favor –**

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que firmaba, tomé las cosas de Serena… las abracé contra mi pecho… las lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos… culpándome de cuan miserable había sido…

¿Por qué me preguntaba una y otra vez?, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que hacía?, ¿Por qué si amo a Serena, la engañé?... Jamás hubo un reproche de su parte, de la falta de tiempo para ella, de las carencias… ¿Qué me había sucedido?... Comencé a perder las actitudes y los detalles con los cuales la enamoré… ella me aceptó a mi… aunque había muchos mejores partidos que yo… siendo joven y extremadamente tímido… ella siempre me impulsó a seguir adelante…

Éramos muy jóvenes y siempre pensé que no podía defraudarla…

Había esperado por años el puesto que me ofrecieron aquí… era la oportunidad de mi vida, fueron muchos años de lucha y de sacrificio en mi carrera para poder llegar a la primera cima… la sombra de saber que Serena había aceptado casarse conmigo a pesar de que no tenía nada que ofrecerle... sin saberlo ella, en mi pensamiento siempre estuvo presente recordándome día tras día que tenía que llegar a la cúspide, y así ofrecerle un nivel de vida mejor, a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada… no quería que pensara que era un Don nadie… quería que estuviera orgullosa de mi...

Al conocer a Yaten, me sorprendió la seguridad que mostraba

Tenía el cargo Director de operaciones, era un gran líder, desde el primer momento formamos un gran equipo… y a menudo me comentaba cuánto era mi parecido con él en sus comienzos... incluso en lo introvertido que era...

Me impulso a incrementar mi capacidad de autocontrol, y mi seguridad al relacionarme con otras personas, se le acercaban constantemente las mujeres... y siempre me decía:

– **Se acercó, porque le gustas, quiere contigo... ¿no te das cuenta? –**

Y se reía.

Hasta que hace unos meses, se apareció Rei por primera vez en el lobby del Hotel... Llamó la atención de todo el mundo por el gran escote que dejaban asomar sus pechos voluptuosos y el vestido ceñido al cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas pronunciadas, su cabellera... pero sobre todo esa forma peculiar de caminar, moviendo las caderas exageradamente... sin más maquillaje que los labios indiscutiblemente rojos que resaltaban con el tono blanco de su piel...

Se acercó a recepción, para preguntar por Yaten... de inmediato salió de su oficina, se saludaron y se acercaron a mí...

– **Seiya, te quiero presentar a mi amiga... es Rei Hino... y se incorporará en el área de ventas con nosotros, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Rei, el es Seiya Kou – **

La emoción que sentí en ese momento, fue avasalladora...

– **Que tal, mucho gusto– **

Le tomé la mano, y ella se acercó a darme un beso muy cerca del cuello, dejándome sentir sus pechos en mi cuerpo.

– **Hola –**

Yaten de inmediato invito a otra amiga y nos fuimos a comer... al paso del tiempo las salidas eran más frecuentes, y se prolongaban más, la confianza entre Yaten y yo, se hizo fuerte, a veces salíamos cada uno por nuestro lado con nuestras respectivas amigas... hasta que unos meses después Yaten me dijo:

– **¿Que pasa contigo Seiya?**

Mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda...

– **¿No te entiendo... ¿que pasa con que? –**

– **Pues con Rei, te dije ¡que le encantas hombre! ¡Es una mujer hermosa! –**

– **Pues si, esta muy bien, pero... pues Serena y yo... **–

No me dejó terminar la frase...

– **Si, si, Serena es tu esposa, pero Rei ya lo sabe, no es celosa y aún así quiere ser tu amiga, ¿tú me entiendes no? –**

No supe que decir, mi propio jefe me había abierto una posibilidad en la cual no quería pensar... Me sentía aturdido... no sabía si era correcto siquiera el tomar en cuenta esas palabras...

Me percaté de que mi autoestima era mucho más sólida, era como una herramienta que utilizaba para no sentirme menospreciado y me ayudaba a reafirmarme como persona capaz de alcanzar metas ambiciosas...

Comparaba la seguridad que en ese momento tenía a la que mostré cuando había conocido a Serena, ¡mi seguridad era otra!, y por un lado quería demostrarme mi ego... ¡sería mi triunfo el tener una aventura con Rei!

Así que comenzamos a salir frecuentemente solos, Yaten y yo preparábamos una cuartada, fingíamos salir juntos, y cada quien se iba por donde quería...

Comencé a gastar en regalos excesivamente caros para Rei, salíamos a bailar, cenar, al cine, etc. Pero siempre daba cualquier excusa para no quedarme con ella cuando me invitaba a pasar a su departamento...

Hasta que un día... mientras estábamos despidiéndonos en la puerta de su departamento, ella comenzó a besarme, trataba de seducirme, me besaba el cuello, los oídos, lentamente pasaba mi mano por su boca, bajándola muy despacio introdujo su mano por mi pecho y comenzó acariciarme jadeando ligeramente... por instinto la abracé mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos... mis movimientos eran torpes, me encontraba muy nervioso...

Rei al ver que no pasaba de las caricias, desabotonó su blusa... y dio dos pasos hacia adentro dando la vuelta muy lentamente para poder cerrar con una de sus torneadas piernas...

Yo, seguí delineando su figura con la yema de mis dedos, pero ella, tomó suavemente mis manos y las llevó a sus desnudos pechos, ¡la deseaba como un loco! ¡Su disponibilidad para mi, me hacía débil! la calidez de su cuerpo... me invitaba a hacerla mía.

Levantó su falda dejando ver su diminuta ropa interior y sus caderas prominentes... me tomó la mano derecha y me hizo explorar el terreno por el interior... era ella quien iniciaba siempre el juego... pero esta vez... había ido demasiado lejos... hasta que el timbre de mi celular hizo que me apartara rápidamente...

Era Serena...

De no ser por esa llamada... sabía que no me habría podido contener más, Rei enfurecida trato de hacer que me quedara... pero esa noche me fui al hotel a dormir... no podía seguir con esto, no podía ver a la cara a Serena, después de haber casi consumado esa relación!!!

Sin darme cuenta fui cayendo en la soberbia… porque estaba edificando esa autoestima y seguridad en la infidelidad… el no mantener mis pies sobre la tierra me llevó a este ¡Infierno! ¡No supe manejar la seguridad y el éxito!…

Me repugna ver lo bajo que he llegado… me siento atrapado… Serena, amor mío como podré pedirte perdón de tanto daño que te he hecho... mi vida... que arrepentido estoy, de solo pensar que te podría perder me vuelvo loco, no soporto lo que nos está pasando y haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarte, nuestro amor tiene raíces fuertes, y eso, no hará que el árbol se caiga... no podía contenerme mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, sin importarme la gente que curioseaba...

El doctor se apareció para informarme su estado…

– **¿Se encuentra usted bien? –**

– **Si –**

Saqué mi pañuelo y me limpie el rostro.

– **Su esposa sufrió un choque muy violento que le provocó un esguince cervical afectándole tres vértebras, fractura en dos costillas, contusiones y golpes, esto provocó la pérdida de su bebé –**

– **¿Bebé? Titubee al preguntar nuevamente... ¿Cuál bebé? –**

– **¿Acaso usted no lo sabía? –**

Fue inevitable llorar amargamente....

– **Cálmese Señor, todo saldrá bien, ahora esta su esposa en terapia intensiva, debemos ver como evoluciona, está por ahora fuera de peligro... permítame darle un calmante, se ve usted mal –**

– **No Doctor, gracias... es solo que han sido demasiadas emociones –**

– **Esta bien, como usted quiera, vaya a su casa, ahora no puede verla.... quizá mañana, cualquier cosa que se presente yo me comunico con usted, ya tengo todos sus datos –**

– **Me quedaré aquí Doctor, quiero estar cerca de mi esposa –**

– **Esta bien, como usted guste –**

Los remordimientos me ahogaban, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, juro que no descansaré hasta que Serena vuelva a confiar en mí, y la haré feliz para nunca jamás separarme de ella, pase lo que pase... te pido perdón por lo que hice... me siento arrepentido y avergonzado de haber fallado... ¡he sido un cobarde, un traidor un miserable! me he dado cuenta de que el verdadero amor se demuestra con hechos, no solo con palabras...

Me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma para que cada día que pase, Serena sea inmensamente feliz...

Imaginaba que me diría Serena en cuanto pudiera verla...

Interrumpió mis pensamientos la voz de Yaten y Minako que llegaron al hospital, para preguntar el estado de Serena.

– **¿Qué ha pasado? – **

Me preguntó Yaten.

– **Serena sufrió un accidente, se fracturó las costillas, tiene problemas en el cuello, golpes y contusiones, el médico me ha dicho que en un par de horas podré verla –**

Minako solo me tomó la mano y me dijo.

– **¡Lo siento mucho!... Todo se arreglará... ¿Has comido algo? ¿Quieres un café? –**

– **No, no tengo hambre –**

No tenía ganas de hablar ni de ver a nadie, cuando el timbre del celular de Serena sonó...

– **¿Bueno? –**

– **¿Es el número de Serena? –**

– **Sí, ¿quién habla? –**

– **Haruka Tenoh, ¿me puede comunicar con Serena?**

– **Ella no puede contestar ahora, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –**

– **Necesito hablar con ella, ¿Qué está pasando? –**

– **Sufrió un accidente y está muy grave –**

– **¿Quién habla? –**

– **¡Su esposo! –**

– **¿Dígame en donde la están atendiendo? –**

– **¡No se quien es usted, no le daré más informes! –**

Colgué el teléfono molesto, pues no sabía ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿De dónde conocía a Serena?

Cuando el Doctor Tomoe apareció... me llamó y me dijo.

– **Puede pasar a ver a su esposa, pero antes debo comentarle algo, ha surgido un imprevisto –**

– **¿Qué pasa? –**

– **Cálmese, lo que sucede es algo extraño, ella tiene sus signos vitales normales y estables, sin embargo pareciera que no tiene voluntad de vivir, no habla, tiene la mirada perdida, debe ser muy cuidadoso en lo que le dice, no le mencioné la pérdida del bebe, es mejor que no lo sepa… su estado quizás se debe a la impresión del accidente –**

Pensé que no era por causa del accidente, sino por lo que había sucedido con Rei… Entré a la habitación, me causó un gran impacto verla, me sentí deshecho, me acerqué lentamente, la tomé de la mano y le dije:

– **¿Cómo estás mi amor? –**

Ella permanecía en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, ni una sola palabra, ni un solo movimiento que me indicara saber que me escuchaba, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

– **¡Perdóname! Siento mucho lo que está sucediendo, se que es mi culpa, aunque no lo creas estoy muy arrepentido, lo que sucedió con Rei fue algo que hice sin pensar –**

– **Sin pensar en todos los momentos maravillosos que hemos pasado juntos tú y yo, tengo mucho que agradecerte y no lo he hecho, por el contrario te he traicionado –**

– **Como pude olvidar en un momento de arrebato, tu entrega cuando nos casamos, los momentos difíciles que hemos pasado y que tú siempre has estado ahí, dándome ánimos para salir adelante –**

– **La fortaleza que tuviste cuando nació Hikari, estuviste al borde de la muerte pero saliste adelante gracias al amor que nos tenemos y a la voluntad de dar la vida a nuestra hija –**

Al decirle esto rodó una lágrima por su mejilla.

Continúe hablándole…

– **Cuando me dejaste aquella carta sobre mi escritorio con el cisne roto, comprendí lo que había hecho, el daño que te había causado, recordé mi promesa de serte fiel y me sentí el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra, al siguiente día hablé con Rei y le pedí que nunca más me volviera a buscar, y en efecto no nos volvimos a ver más que por cuestiones de trabajo, lo que ella te dijo, es una más de sus mentiras, tal vez para ti sea difícil creerme pero ¡nunca tuvimos relaciones! –**

– **Tú eres y serás para mí siempre mi primer y único amor, mi primera experiencia, contigo descubrí lo maravilloso que es hacernos el amor… Si nunca te digo esto es porque para mi es difícil expresarlo, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca será suficiente lo que yo te pueda decir de lo que siento por ti, pero tal vez ya es demasiado tarde –**

– **Estos días que no has estado en casa, he sentido una soledad y remordimiento terrible, también pensaba ¿En donde estarías? ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Dónde estarías pasando la noche? ¿Si habrías comido o no? También recordé mi promesa de protegerte y cuidarte –**

– **No se si algún día me perdones, pero si eso sucede yo estaré ahí esperándote, pero lo importante es que ahora te recuperes –**

Hubo un silencio largo, y de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta… era el Dr. Tomoe que me pidió que dejara descansar a Serena, le besé su mano con ternura y me retire a la sala de espera…

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando un hombre se acercó a pedir información del estado de Serena, me acerqué a ver quién era, y le dije:

– **¿Quién es usted? –**

– **Soy amigo de Serena –**

Reconocí la voz del sujeto, era Haruka Tenoh.

– **Perdón pero… yo conozco a todos los amigos de Serena y ¡no se quien eres tú! –**

– **Ya se lo dije… en realidad tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, pero lo suficiente como para preocuparme por ella, Serena es una mujer ¡maravillosa! –**

Mi tono de voz, de inmediato cambió y casi gritando le dije:

– **Bueno, ¿por qué tanto interés en ella?, ¿por qué la buscas?, ¿tu eres el que la llamaste por teléfono?... ¡Yo soy su esposo! –**

– **Ah, su esposo… Ella me ha contado lo que sucedió entre ustedes, ¡ahora si te preocupas por ella! – **

En ese momento sentí como la sangre me subía a la cabeza y en un ataque de furia, sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él dándole un golpe directo al rostro, el respondió de la misma manera, cuando los guardias de seguridad nos separaron:

– **¡Por favor, mantengan la calma, están en un hospital! –**

Sin importarme la intervención de los guardias le grité a Haruka:

– **¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!, ¡Son problemas entre Serena y yo! –**

Haruka dio la vuelta mientras los guardias lo acompañaban a la salida del hospital…

En mi cabeza daban vueltas mil ideas a la vez…

¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Qué significaba Serena para él?, ¿Porqué se preocupaba tanto?, ¿Qué momentos habían pasado juntos, para que dijera que es una mujer maravillosa?...

Hemos estado separados un mes, ¿Qué ha hecho Serena en todo ese tiempo? ¿Se habrá enamorado de él? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo Serena que estaba embarazada? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría de embarazo? ¿Acaso, me pagó con la misma moneda?

¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Basta ya de estupideces!  
No puedo dudar de Serena…

Fui a casa, esa noche se llenó de la más triste soledad y culpa que jamás había sentido en mi vida, me sentía no merecedor del amor de Serena, no encontraba palabras que pudieran describir el dolor que invadía todo mi ser, me aterraba pensar en perderla para siempre… ¡Serena era mi vida! ¡Sin ella, me sentía perdido! No se por cuánto tiempo lloré hasta quedar dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente las pequeñas manos de Hikari sobre mi rostro me despertaron... y con gran ilusión me dijo:

– **¡Papi, papi! Hoy vendrá mi mami por mi… ¡me lo dijo! –**

Sentí una terrible angustia al desmentirla…

– **No princesa, mami no podrá venir por ti…–**

Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas... y con profunda tristeza contestó:

– **¿Pero, por qué? ¡Mi mami me lo dijo! –**

– **Te entiendo preciosa, pero es que mami, no está bien… mami esta… en el hospital… ella está un poco delicada, ¿me entiendes? –**

– **¿Puedo ir con ella papi? –**

– **Por ahora no mi vida, en unos días te prometo que te llevaré, cuando mamá se sienta mejor –**

No quería que mi pequeña viera en esas condiciones a Serena.

Después de casi un mes, decidí llevar a Hikari a visitar a Serena, los golpes físicos en su mayoría estaban sanando positivamente, en cuanto a su estado emocional, no había cambio alguno, así que pensé que quizá la visita de nuestra pequeña hija cambiaría el estado su estado de ánimo.

Al llegar al hospital le dije a Hikari que fuera cuidadosa con Serena, porque la podría lastimar si era demasiado expresiva… Creí que Serena reaccionaría al ver a nuestra pequeña Hikari, pero no fue así…

Al entrar a la habitación se acercó Hikari de puntillas y puso sus manos encima de las de Serena, hablando casi en secreto le dijo:

– **Hola mamita, ¿cómo estás? –**

Serena abrió los ojos… sus ojos azules brillaban… y en su mirada había un gran gesto de ternura, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca.

**– Mami…. ¿estás bien? ¡¡Habla mamá, mamá!! –**

Con lágrimas en sus ojos sacó de su pequeña bolsa una carta que le había hecho a Serena, se la puso sobre sus manos… y se apartó para abrazarme…

– ¿Por qué no habla papi, porque no me dice nada mi mamá? –

– **Está cansada corazón, ya verás que pronto se pondrá mejor, ven, dale un beso a mamá, y espera afuera con Lita, en unos minutos estaré con ustedes, quiero hablar con mamá –**

Tomé la carta de Hikari, y miré a Serena, sabía que querría oír lo que Hikari había escrito.

_**Mamita: **_

_**¿Por qué no estás en casa como antes?, siempre me porto bien, extraño que me cantes antes de dormir, mi papi también te extraña mucho, cuando entro de puntitas a su estudio él está llorando, y cuando le pregunto ¿Por qué? Me dice que le entró una basurita en el ojo... pero yo creo que miente, porque todos los días no entran basuritas en los ojos, creo que te extraña igual que yo. Mamita, ponte bien y fuerte para que regreses a casa, yo te cuidaré como tú me cuidas a mi cuando me enfermo.**_

_**Te quiero mucho mami. **_

_**Hikari.**_

Me conmoví tanto al leer las palabras de Hikari, no pensé que fuera tan sensible y que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Besé a Serena enjugando con mi boca sus lágrimas y me marché.

……………………………………

_**Serena **_

……………………………………

Las únicas palabras que en mi mente se repetían una y otra vez eran no quiero hablar, no quiero sentir, no quiero vivir… pero la angustia me paralizaba, era la gran tristeza que atormentaba mi alma… Pero después de escuchar la carta de Hikari y de sentir sobre mis manos las de ella… tenía ganas de abrazarla besarla y decirle cuánto la extrañaba también y cuánto los amaba a los dos…

Pero tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad de las cosas, tenía miedo de lastimar a Haruka, día a día también, había estado aquí, pendiente de mí, sin que Seiya se enterara.

Más tarde tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación, era Haruka.

– **Hola Serena, ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? –**

Miró el papel mal doblado de Hikari entre mis manos y me dijo.

– **¿Puedo verdad? –**

La leyó… y respiro profundamente… tomó una silla y se sentó junto a mí, me tomó de las manos…

– **Serena, ¿no te das cuenta cuanto esta sufriendo la pequeña Hikari porque te recuperes?...**

– **Se que quieres hablar, se que me escuchas, Serena, creí que no volvería enamorarme después de mi fracaso matrimonial, pero desde que te conocí no dudé nunca de la maravillosa mujer que eres, y día a día me fui enamorando de ti perdidamente –**

– **Desde el momento mismo que me dijiste el problema que tenías con tu marido me di cuenta de cuanto lo amabas, aún así me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos sabía que sufriría, pero no me importó, pensé disfrutar de tu presencia aunque fuera solo por instantes quería llenarme de ti… reflejarme en tus ojos, y hacerte mía, pero tu jamás permitiste ir más allá de una simple caricia, no quiero que permanezcas así –**

– **Quiero que sepas que he estado observando a Seiya, y estoy completamente seguro de que te ama, lo he visto llorar, lo he escuchado leer una y otra vez las cartas que se escribían, lo he visto orar en la capilla y ofrecerle a Dios su vida a cambio de la tuya –**

– **El te ama profundamente, y si te digo esto es porque no quiero que cometas un error, es porque se que no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad, ni una remota esperanza de que habrá un después para ti y para mi, se que jamás habrá nada más que agradecimiento de tu parte, te amo, no lo puedo negar, pero mi amor va más allá del deseo de tenerte a mi lado para siempre, es el deseo de que seas feliz, que recuperes tu matrimonio, y que perdones a Seiya –**

– **Soy hombre, y se te lo puedo asegurar que está arrepentido… no me debes nada Serena, solo vuelve en ti… prometo estar presente siempre que me necesites… de verdad… te amaré en silencio… ¡regresa bonita! –**

Me besó mis manos y salió del hospital. Después de todo lo que me dijo Haruka, me di cuenta de que estaba confundida, de que el amor que creí sentir por el solo fue una ilusión de haber encontrado alguien que me dijera palabras hermosas y dulces al oído, era porque me sentía sola y humillada y en él encontré la mano que no me dejó caer, encontré el cariño que en ese momento necesitaba…

Entonces supe cuanto me amaba Seiya también y entendí lo arrepentido que se sentía, ¡Oh Dios, necesitaba abrazarlo…!

Sin saberlo en ese momento Seiya había escuchado nuestra conversación…

Casi de inmediato llegó Seiya…. me miro y una vez más me dijo:

– **¡Serena, mi vida, ¿no te conmovieron las palabras de Hikari? perdóname, mi vida, por favor! –**

Ya no pude más... lloré con tal desesperación que los dos nos abrazamos… parecía que sentíamos el dolor con la misma intensidad porque no podíamos dejar de llorar, Seiya una y otra vez me decía:

– **Dime que me perdonas, por favor, dímelo –**

– **Sí, te perdono –**

– **¿Qué dijiste? –**

– **¡Si te perdono! –**

– **¡Gracias mi vida, gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás! –**

Unos días después salí del hospital, Seiya me llevó a casa y decidimos tomar una terapia de pareja con Ami para poder asimilar y enfrentar lo sucedido, porque el haber perdonado Seiya no significaba que todo quedara olvidado y que pudiera hablar de ello sin el gran dolor que me producía… a veces me recriminaba el haberlo perdonado, tenía un terrible miedo al engaño, había perdido totalmente la confianza en él y creo que ese fue el paso más difícil, el perdón…

Ami después de varias sesiones de terapias, un día me dijo:

– **Has llorado infinidad de veces aquí te ha dolido sanar la herida no te antepongas al futuro más… perdona, pero perdona completamente, no a medias tintas… perdona a Seiya **–

– **¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo perdonar Serena? Todos cometemos errores, y francamente por todo lo que hemos hablado aquí, te puedo decir que Seiya te ama profundamente, que está consciente de que cometió un error, y te puedo asegurar que no hubo nada más que lo que él ya te ha dicho, ¡perdónate el haberlo perdonado! –**

Después de ese día entendí que la infidelidad es uno de los retos más grandes con que se enfrentan muchas parejas.

La última terapia fue la más conmovedora que jamás había tenido, y por fin le dije a Ami lo que sentía… aquella promesa que nos habíamos hecho Seiya.

Al haberlo perdonado sentía que había ido contra mi misma…

– **¿Cuál fue esa promesa? – **

Contesté llorando.

_**Mi promesa de amor para ti Serena…. te protegeré, te cuidaré, te respetaré y te amaré como si fueses de cristal… transparente, sutil, delicada, y nunca permitiré que se quiebre… Seiya mi promesa de amor por ti es como el de los cisnes, ¿sabes que los cisnes son los únicos animales en el mundo que le guardan fidelidad a su pareja aún después de muertos por el amor que le tienen? ¡Son monógamos! A lo largo de su vida sólo tienen una pareja… así te amo y te amaré yo… y a partir de entonces en nuestro aniversario nos regalábamos un cisne de cristal, con una nota que decía: "Prometo amarte como un cisne de cristal"**_

– **Lo que más me duele es que mi corazón se hizo añicos y aunque lo pegué ¡jamás quedará igual! –**

Después de mirarme fijamente me dijo.

– **Serena recuerda que el cristal se puede fundir – **

Me tomó la mano y se despidió

Desde ese día entendí que si tu amas verdaderamente a tu pareja y ambos están dispuestos a darse una oportunidad, a ser pacientes, tolerantes y juntos reconstruir una vida llena de amor, se puede lograr, Seiya y yo ahora esperamos nuestro segundo hijo, después de renovar votos hace un año y de haber fundido nuestras almas como el cristal soplado para nuevamente repetir nuestra promesa de amor.

**Fin**.

.

.

* * *

_**Y que tal… si ya se que muchas esperaban que no perdonara la infidelidad de Seiya, pero seamos honestas con nosotras mismas, una vez que nos enamoramos tan ciegamente somos capaces de perdonar cualquier cosa… aunque eso en lugar de virtud más bien me parece defecto… pero en fin así somos nosotras las mujeres.**_

_**Ahora si me voy a dedicar al siguiente capitulo de Un Ángel en la Obscuridad… haber si me llega la inspiración jajaja…**_

_**Cuídense, bye… :) **_


End file.
